


Melting Point

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Damage to sensitive hardware, Dom/sub, Dubious uses of physics and electricity, M/M, Plug and Play, Sticky Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron is hot enough to melt metal, and not just metaphorically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Point

"Cyclonus!" Galvatron burst into the room, his faceplates glowing with excess energy. "Sit down." Not waiting for Cyclonus to comply (although of course he would) Galvatron grabbed Cyclonus by the wings and shoved him down onto a the nearest chair, kicking Cyclonus' feet a bit to arrange him to satisfaction before sitting down, hard, on Cyclonus' lap.

"You're not open!" Galvatron slapped Cyclonus across the face. "Open!"

Cyclonus cursed himself for the oversight, he had been overwhelmed by Galvatron's passion, but that was no excuse for inattention. Before offering any apologies, he opened his interface panels to allow Galvatron to make use of him. Galvatron was open and slick and ready, little shocks already jumping between their equipment as Galvatron's cables grabbed hold of Cyclonus', wrapping them all together and tugging them inside of him.

"Better..." Galvatron sighed, and Cyclonus smiled, finally, unable to be anything other than happy when he's inside of Galvatron. Galvatron shifted around him, grabbed Cyclonus' waist to pull him closer, and Cyclonus put a steadying hand to Galvatron's back; it wouldn't be good if they fell out of the chair.

"Yesss...Cyclonus..." Galvatron's energy field sparked even hotter as Cyclonus' plugs started sliding into place inside of him, tying into the nodes that needed release, as the cables still moved around, caressing and stroking and stimulating. Galvatron's own cables still wrapped greedily around Cyclonus', and Galvatron moved restlessly on Cyclonus' lap. The devotion Cyclonus sent with every new-formed connection only made Galvatron want _more_.

Galvatron's nodes flared hard with lust and sheer excess energy, heating Cyclonus' plugs enough to melt them into place, fusing them together while Galvatron kept rocking on his lap, cables holding Cyclonus' tight inside of him and violent possessive desire radiating separately from every one of the countless connections made within him.

"Cyclonus..." Galvatron said, and tugged Cyclonus' helm down forcefully, biting an antenna to trigger a surge of energy and devotion into his mouth and throughout Cyclonus' body. "Yes!" he bit again, grabbing Cyclonus' aft and wing and pulling them as close as their metal would allow. Galvatron was as hot as flying too close to a star, and if Cyclonus had been anyone else it wouldn't just have been his connectors melting; as it was, he simply overloaded, hard, every remaining plug flaring and melting within Galvatron as Cyclonus released the energy the only place he could.

Galvatron growled with lust and frustration; Cyclonus had overloaded, but _he_ hadn't. "My Lord.." Cyclonus said, as soon as he had the words, and both of his hands groped Galvatron's back and aft and rubbed the base of his tail, encouraging and arousing as Galvatron continued to move on top of him.

Every movement Galvatron made _hurt_ now, as Cyclonus' still-sensitive fused hardware was strained and torn and then pressed back into place and re-fused. He could feel Galvatron's own energy and arousal burning against his whole body, and as Galvatron grabbed the back of his neck again, his faceplates scorching Cyclonus' antennae before his teeth dented the softened metal, Cyclonus responded harder himself, giving Galvatron every joule of energy and devotion that his cables could still convey--even if it seemed like just one more star in Galvatron's galaxy of power.

"Yes..." Galvatron said, finally, and Cyclonus forcefully overrode all of his shielding, not wanting anything to stand between his body and his Lord's heat, whatever the consequences.

Cyclonus' paint sizzled and his plugs melted again, momentarily and devastatingly losing connection with Galvatron, but then Cyclonus' entire body was a connection point, everything that was Galvatron burning into him everywhere they touched, jumping through the thin atmosphere and conducting through the chair to claim him where they weren't, quite, able to make contact.

Cyclonus moaned, low and deep, and his engines started revving at random, obeying Galvatron's power even though it was nothing but a randomly filtered energy discharge.

The sound Galvatron made at overload was almost a scream of pain. If his overload was almost melting Cyclonus, perhaps it was hurting Galvatron even more. But in an astrosecond it was over, and Galvatron's engine was purring contentedly in Cyclonus' lap as he idly bit his way down the side of Cyclonus' left antenna, just because it was there.

The plugs and cables slowly cooled. It was going to hurt a lot when Galvatron tore Cyclonus' cables out of him so he could get off Cyclonus' lap; not that Cyclonus needed the excuse to enjoy a lap full of Galvatron for as long as he wanted to stay.

"Mighty One," Cyclonus said reverently, bending his head to give Galvatron better access. Galvatron bit hard.


End file.
